The History of the Kindom of Palori
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: Formally introduces my country OC. Provides her early history and background. Rated T for battle scenes and France. Also because I am paranoid. I doubt the story really needs the rating but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Review, fave, follow etc. Constructive criticism, please. No flames, I may add new chapters, but until then it is considered complete.
1. War and Colonization

The History of The Kingdom of Palori

I don't own Hetalia. I do own the country OC in this story, however. This story is about the history of a made up country that represents me, the author. So therefore, the OC has my personality (or as much as possible)

Prologue/Chapter One

_In the year 1569, a new land was discovered in Europe. It had lush green forests and plains. It was a beautiful but small land. The people that lived there were kind but determined and hardy. In 1594, three big countries went to war, each intent on claiming the new land for themselves..._

England brushed his blond hair out of his face. He was in the newly discovered land in Europe. It was a breathtaking place. It also had numerous resources, which was why he desired to claim the land as a colony. It was drizzling, the light rain wetting his hair and uniform. England was the personification of the Kingdom of England, later to be the Kingdom of Great Britain, or the British Empire. England had yellow blond hair and bright green eyes. He had rather thick eyebrows. He was wearing a red and white uniform and a musket was strapped to his back. He was searching for the personification of the land.

France tossed his long, blond locks. He disliked the rain because it was messing up his hair. He was the personification of..well France. He had long blond hair and charming blue eyes. He was quite the flirt and was wearing a flamboyant and extravagant uniform. Really too extravagant. He looked around. The new land was quite pretty, he found himself enjoying the scenery despite the light rain. _But where is the personification?_ He wondered to himself.

Austria frowned. His glasses were slighly wet. He was the personification of Austria, of course. He had dark brown hair and violet eyes. He was an aristocratic man, loving music and fine clothes. He was wearing a fancy uniform to match his expensive style and tastes. He shifted and looked around at the lushness. This land was going to be his. All he had to do was find the personification of the place.

The three of them stumbled across the personification at the same time. Said personification was a child, being a new land, of course. She has brownish blonde hair and iridescent eyes of many colors. She was wearing a gray peasants dress which was torn in some places. She looked up at them with supraise and curiousity. ''I, England, claim you as my new colony.'' England declared. ''Non non! I, France, take you to be my mine!'' France said, glaring at England. ''Pardon me, but I claim her.'' Austria said.

And thus the war was declared. The three would meet and fight over the new land, each desiring to be the child's guardian. England declared war on France, who declared war back. Both declared war on Austria, who in turn did the same. They gathered their armies, prepared to shed blood over the new land.

They met on the plain with their armies. France was leading his army of mainly blue, England was leading his army of red and Austria was leading his army of mainly white. ''Why don't you go home, England?'' France taunted. ''You go home, Frog!'' England yelled back. ''Why don't you both leave?'' Austria said calmly. ''Non!'' France said. ''Never!'' England declared. They glared at each other for a few moments.

''Charge!'' England shouted. ''Begin!'' France yelled. ''Attack!'' Austria commanded. The armies clashed while the three personifications directed their troops. ''Give up and go home, England!'' France said fiercely. England glared at his rival. ''NO! You'll never win this land!'' He retorted hotly. Austria looked at them both. ''Why don't you both give up? I'm not losing this war.'' He said, still calm. Both shook their heads. ''Non!'' France said.

The war waged on for many years and much blood was shed. On April 10th, 1599, the final battle was waged. Now they faced each other for the final confrontation. England had lost many men over the years and was starting to falter. Austria and France were also exhuasted. ''I'm going to win!'' England said. ''I don't thinks so!'' France said. ''I shall not let up, either.'' Austria said. ''Now, prepare to be crushed, Frog!'' England snarled at his rival. France glared back, eyes shining with anger.

England led his troops onto the field. He had 75,000 men. Plenty to get rid of his pesky rival. France had 70,000 men and Austria had 82,000. ''For victory!'' he shouted to his men. They roared in approval. France shouted to his men as well, resulting in their yells. Austria calmly riled up his men. They cheered loudly in reponse. ''ATTACK!'' The three yelled at the same time, causing their soldiers to start advancing.

The next day, the battle was still going on. ''Give up, Frog. I am not losing to the likes of you!'' England said, sneering. ''Sorry, England. But you don't have many soldiers left.'' France pointed out. England had only about 15,000 men left. France had 50,000. Austria had 35,000.

England looked at the small amount of his surviving men. They were worn and tired. Many were wounded. As he looked at them, he realized that he had little chance of stopping France and Austria, who had twice as many men as he had. If he continued, he would lose all of his remaining soldiers. How could he send them all to their deaths like that? But how could he stand to lose to France? His rival, whom he hated with a passion? He would hate himself for it, he knew, but he had to save what remained of his once proud army. He had to. For them and for him.

England walked up to France, his men following behind him. ''Oh, England. Are you still going to fight with only 15,000 men?'' France asked. England grimaced, willing himself to do what he had to. He hesitated for a moment before dropping his musket on the ground. ''I... I surrender.'' he said through gritted teeth. France's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this. ''Well! In that case, you may leave with your remaining men.'' France said finally. England nodded and turned to his soldiers. ''Retreat!'' he said.

After England gave up, Austria followed soon after, surrendering to have his men spared. They signed the document that gave the new land to France. England was bitter, he now hated France even more. Austria was upset at losing as well, but he didn't fuss about it. France approached the personification of the new land. ''Ah. I am now your guardian, mon petite.'' he said to her. She looked at him and then the others. ''What about Mister England and Mister Austria?'' she asked. ''They couldn't win the war, unfortunatly.'' France replied to her. ''Oh.'' she said. ''Come now.'' France said. She followed him off of the battlefield.

And so, on April 11th, 1599, Palori became a colony of France. The war, which had lasted for five years, ended. England returned home, angry and bitter. Austria went home too. France took his new charge to his very large home. His home was basically a royal palace. Every time a new palace was built by the royal family, France remodled his to look like it.


	2. Revolution and Freedom

The History of The Kingdom of Palori

I don't own Hetalia. I do own the country OC in this story, however. This story is about the history of a made up country that represents me, the author. So therefore, the OC has my personality (or as much a possible)

Chapter Two

France might have been a flirt, but he raised his new colony to be an upper-class lady. As soon as he brought her home, he bought her a fancy dress with all the lace, bows and ruffles a rich woman could want. When the maids had dressed her and she came out in that dress, France smiled. The dress was blue, with pink and gold accents. The layers of skirts swished with a rustling sound as she walked and on her feet were blue shoes. Her hair was perfectly combed.

Unlike England, he was rather lax in disaplinary techniques. He never hit her and rarely raised his voice. Sure, he scolded her when she did something wrong. Over the many years, she grew older. In the 1700's, she was a teenager, like England's colony, America. Her hair was dark blonde. Her eyes changed color depending on her current mood. When she was fine, her eyes were a light silvery blue color or a light brown. When she was angry, her eyes darkened.

She was kind and condierate, but when she was angry, she became quite fierce for a young lady. France adored her. But that time came when the thoughts of freedom began to gather in her head. This happend to all of them eventually. She listended for news on America's rebellion against his guardian, England.

She decided it was time to gain her own freedom. She slowly and quietly raised an army. On January 8th, 1777, she declared war on her caretaker. France knew what she wanted and was prepared to fight her. He did not fight out of aggression, rather, he wanted to challenge her to see if she could become independant. For many years, their troops clashed. Ironically, on April 11th, 1785, she gained her freedom. Why was it ironic? Because, a few hundred years ago, on April 11th, she become France's colony. And now, on the same day of the same month, centuries later, she became free.

She established a monarchy and called herself the Kingdom of Palori. She was officially a country now. She met with America, who had gained his freedom two years before her. He saw himself as a brother to her, since France had raised his twin, Canada. She, however, denied such a thing. They were not related by blood, not that it really mattered to nations, seeing as they weren't human. They established an alliance with each other, vowing to aid the other should trouble arise.

Palori had to rely on herself now. She advised her rulers, the king and queen. Together, they created a worthy country. As the personification of a nation, Palori was able to sense trouble in her land. If something went wrong, or the land was attacked, she would feel it as pain. All nations were like this. She was also immortal. Weapons could harm her but not kill her. The only thing that could kill a nation was if the nation fell out of power. But even still, there were odd cases. Nations also retained their youth, unless they were dying.

Within a few decades, Palori became big in exporting materials such as gold, lumber, coal and stone. The land, though not as large as other countries, was rich in these things. Even so, the people had a deep respect for nature, and took care not to ruin it.

And that, dear friends, is the early history of the Kingdom of Palori. What happend after? Well, that's a tale for another time...Hetalia!

* * *

A/N: Yes, I will do a kind of self insert for the actual series of Hetalia with Palori. I already have some ships in mind :D Anyway, this is probably one of my shortest stories. Only two chapters... But I plan on doing lots of Hetalia stories, so... Yay for that. Leave a review so I can smile. CaptainAzenor


End file.
